Talk:Feast of Corruption
Discussion Since when Rotscale is a boss? -- Lavvaran 23:49, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :Since Game_updates/20060615 --Xasxas256 23:57, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::So then is the note that Rotscale is not a boss on Rotscale's page incorrect? Besides the notes there don't mention that Rotscale became a boss -- Lavvaran 06:28, 20 June 2006 (CDT) Rotscale does *not* count as a boss - it lacks the boss glow and you can't actually capture the skill from it. (My guild tried and found this out the hard way) --Mysterial 08:02, 20 June 2006 (CDT) : QED - Lavvaran 14:29, 20 June 2006 (CDT) Is it possible to cap FOC from the Frostmaw Spawn in Frostmaw's burrows? They seem to have the boss aura and are easier to get to, relatively 90.240.74.185 09:19, 7 September 2007 (CDT) : No you can not, Frostmaw is a boss-like foe. Not a boss, so stop adding it, whoever it is... Frantic 07:55, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Maybe the hardest elite cap in Tyria Just getting there is a pain, not to mention all the worms and hordes of stone summet.. Should be made easier =/ :: Elite's aren't supposed to be easy to capture. They're supposed to be hard. That's why they're "elite" and you can't buy them at a skill trainer as they are. — ::Amont:: 12:52, 6 July 2006 (CDT) tbh I didnt see what the fuss was about. It looked hard, but I didnt think it was too bad. I might have just got lucky. No worms around Maw, main problem was tundra giants and dolyak masters (KD and healing). My team was level 9 SS, MM, ele nuker, hammer warrior and 4 henchies (2Mo 2W). 82.35.16.45 01:42, 14 July 2006 (CDT) Well compared to how easy elite capture is in cantha, this skill is definately not easy. I tried a while back for a guildie, 6 real ppl (2r, 2w, 1mo, 1necro +2 hench). It took us about 40minutes to cap it (went from Rankor)Anyway, a good skill and worth the cap Robin the NOOB 10:10, 16 July 2006 (CDT) It's easy lol, i've made the trip with hench all the time. If you want a reaaal easy trip get a wammo to run you to dreadnaughts then leave — Skuld 10:15, 16 July 2006 (CDT) :Took me a while, if you're unlucky with spawns in Dreadnought's Drift (which most of the time you are), it's near impossible to get past the stone summits with henches. I was lucky enough to be playing MM at the time, so my minions stayed to keep the stone summits busy while I rushed past. (5 Dolyak Masters FTL!) — Galil 10:15, 16 July 2006 (CDT) ::Just let them bunch, then run past, far up the east hill, i wouldn't recomend trying to fight them and theres no need to — Skuld 10:17, 16 July 2006 (CDT) ::: Thanks for the advice, I did exactly that. Went from Camp Rankor, North into Dreadnaught's fought til i got to the stone summit, then waited for them to bunch up at the north east corner. Ran past, fought my way to the Wurm with an all henchie party. Thanks to this good advice It was petty easy, the only hard part was getting to dreadnaught'sw, took long enough. --Clarissa35f 11:48, 24 August 2006 (CDT) Maybe the hardest elite cap in Tyria I ran from War Camp in Grenth's Footprint with bots. The half Snake Dance was really easy an when you came to Dreadnought you just waited for all mobs to go away (you had to fight some though) and run to the wurm. A lot of other elites are harder IMO. :I found it a fairly easy cap, just slow and you have to pull and watch aggro as you work your way through Snake Dance. Kessel 07:59, 11 October 2006 (CDT) If you have a SS necromancer with Defile/Descrate encantments it can go in under 20 min. (Was me and 7 henchies, we made it with little-no dp). Dr Titan 23:08, 30 November 2006 (CST) Wouldn't call it an easy cap (hardest I've seen in Tyria so far), but fighting your way there from Deldrimor War Camp isn't too bad. I was SS/blood spike necro, my friend was MM, and we had the rest henchies. No deaths, though it took 40 minutes. But wow, is this skill worth it. Good luck if you're trying to fight your way south from Beacon's Perch though. 21:58, 2 December 2006 (CST) :I find some of the End-Game caps harder to reach. This one just takes a while to get to cap, but it's easy to cap. The Ring of Fire caps, like Ether Prodigy, Migraine and Shield of Deflection are harder IMO. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:05, 3 December 2006 (CST) One thing that maybe should be added as a note, is that if Maw dies through degen whilst underground you can't capture the elite, and so will have to re-zone and do it all over again RossMM 14:22, 14 January 2007 (CST) :Ignore me, that note is on the Maw page so everything is right with the world RossMM 10:16, 15 January 2007 (CST) Ring of Fire caps are pretty easy. I got like 7 in two hours, and you can carry along keys, as there is always (well pretty much always) a chest on the way. --Skax459 17:04, 9 May 2007 (CDT) A Question: Is the life stealing added to the damage? If added, what is the cap? :2 seperate packets. Not sure what you mean, the life steal isn't counted per hex, just if hexed, if thats what you mean. — Skuld 14:58, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Trivia To me it looks like the movie poster to "Day Of The Dead" is that worth mentioning or is it just me? :which one? Nytemyre 19:01, 29 July 2007 (CDT) Elite Skill Tomes Thank you Anet... :) -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 10:55, 28 April 2007 (CDT) It's not that hard to get :) You can easily fight your way there from Camp Ranrok and Cap in Dreadnoughts drift. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 10:56, 28 April 2007 (CDT) spike w/e happened to foc spike? ~Soqed Hozi~ 16:08, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :Blood Spike beat it by a mile for single target spikes, since it did the same thing without needing an elite or pre-hexing and was much harder to interrupt? --50x19px user:Zerris 16:13, 13 May 2007 (CDT) ::And Much better recharge. --50x19px user:Zerris 16:13, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :::IWAY got hit by a bus :( --DEATHWING 16:14, 13 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Nah, it's still around. but now it's 2 Para/Mo infusers, 2 Trappers, and 4 Fear Me / Steady Stancer Warriors. 8v8 brought it back. --50x19px user:Zerris 16:16, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :::::although the recharge on foc aint that bad, specially as it can kill multiple foes at once, and about the interuptable note, how? its the same cast time as shadow strike or OG. ~Soqed Hozi~ 16:26, 13 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Most spikes these days are Vampiric Gaze based, which is 1 second cast, and 5 recharge. And in HA, killing multiple is rare, and the second they know you can do AoE, they'll spread out. Multiple Target spikes aren't worth much. --50x19px user:Zerris 16:35, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::Lava Arrows --DEATHWING 16:39, 13 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Lava arrows is unplayable, half range. — Skuld 16:40, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::::http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sarcasm --DEATHWING 16:42, 13 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::>_> --50x19px user:Zerris 16:44, 13 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Thanks for that. — Skuld 16:45, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::If only you knew how badly I wished that link was a screencap Kudoz2u 20:21, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Fendi Nin Umm.. so I just went through this entire dungeon.. took about 3 hours.. with a cap signet, killed Fendi, and lo and behold...... he isn't a boss. Can anyone else confirm that I didn't just make some stupid mistake and then take him off the list as necessary please? 24.12.149.222 00:54, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :Quite so. End of dungeon bosses AREN'T boss according to game mechanics. Section removed. Mesodreth Blackwing 01:16, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::On the other hand the Inscribed Guardian at the end of finding the bloodstone has the aura and wantnot AND he's got FOC. The mission ends almost immediately after he dies but it might be possible to cap him. Is is possible to cap from Finding the Bloodstone; DEFINITE proof needed I think the note about it being capturable from the Inscribable Ettin should be removed. Unless you can activate your cap sig in the second or so he's dead before the cinematic triggers, this is NOT a valid cap. I'll test it out on my newest necromancer, and if I find it to be impossible, I'll be noting/removing the boss :Forgot to sign above...I have tested and it is impossible to capture it from this guy. You have around 1 second before the cinematic activates. This was without killing ANY of the enemy around him. - [[User:Yellow_Monkey|'Yellow Monkey']] (T/ ) 18:15, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :: Straight from the bosses page. Feast of Corruption cannot be captured from this boss due to the cut scene following immediately after his death. Lost-Blue 18:18, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::Maybe on a mesmer with 18 fc, celerity, and pie? 18:53, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::::But then there would still be the issue of navigating the menu and clicking the button and everything while avoiding ping issues. Perhaps if you can get the cap sig off and at the same time pull your ethernet cable or something. I haven't done that but I understand it gives you error 007, maybe in the short bit of time the client spends trying to reconnect to the server you could complete the act of capping, and upon restoring your connection the cinematic would start. I'm not going to try it because it sounds silly, but maybe. It would probably be easier to convince Anet to give us back the old cap sig that has to be used before the boss dies. 74.129.244.16 21:32, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I thought that the cap window would stay open. Think it says so somewhere else. 70.52.18.198 02:34, 19 December 2007 (UTC) defile/desecrate Exactly how are these skills related with FoC? FoC is adjacent damage and 1 time steal if suffering from a hex, while defile/desecrate is nearby damage and added damage for each enchantment. I don't see any similarity at all. Mystzombie 15:21, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Both have area-of-effect unconditional shadow damage, are in curses, have similar costs and recharge times, and have an added effect that deals extra damage if the condtion is met. However, you are right there are many differences; The life steal for FoC wheras shadow damage for defile/desecrate, the range, and the fact that defile/desecrate's effect can be applied more than once (once for each enchantment). However, they are enough alike to be considered related, as they can be (roughly) substituted into a build with minimal changing of the build itself. Slypher the executive director 21:46, 23 April 2009 (UTC)